Ron Low
Ronald Albert Low *Born: June 21, 1950 in Birtle, Manitoba *Hometown: Foxwarren, Manitoba *Position: Goal, Coach, & General Manager Selected by Toronto Maple Leafs 8th round (#103) in 1970 NHL Amateur Draft started his junior career with Winnipeg (WCJHL) in 1967-68. ... played two years with Dauphin (MJHL). ... led Kings to the Manitoba championship & Memorial Cup playoffs each year. ... drafted by Toronto. ... during the 1970-71 season, suffered a serious nerve injury while playing with Jacksonville (EHL). ... while rehabilitating, became the Leafs’ practice goalie, and worked out with Johnny Bower. ... Tulsa (CHL) number one goalie in 1971-72. ... received a shot at the big leagues in 1972-73. ... made his first NHL start on October 21 against Detroit in Toronto. ... played 42 games for the weak club but showed flashes of strong play. ... in the off-season, Toronto brought in three experienced goalies. ... sent back to Tulsa for the 1973-74 season. ... made the league's second all-star team. ... claimed by the Washington Capitals in the 1974 Expansion Draft. ... was first player chosen in draft. ... spent three years with the defensively weak club. ... first starting goaltender in Washington NHL history on Oct. 9, 1974, against New York Rangers at Madison Square Garden. ... started all eight of Washington's victories in 1974-75 season. .. first goaltender to get a shutout for Washington on Feb. 16, 1975. ... Washington MVP in 1974-75. ... signed as free agent with Detroit in September 1977. ... played 32 games for Red Wings in 1977-78 and four of the five playoff games. ... Detroit signed free agent Rogie Vachon in the off season. ... assigned to Kansas City (CHL). ... won a league-high 33 games. ... named to the first all-star team and league MVP. ... returned to the NHL with the Quebec Nordiques in 1979-80. ... traded to Edmonton for former junior teammate Ron Chipperfield. ... spent parts of four seasons with the improving Oilers. ... spent his last two years in the NHL with the New Jersey Devils. ... where he provided sound goalkeeping and leadership on the young club. ... New Jersey Unsung Hero in 1983-84. ... named player-assistant coach for Nova Scotia (AHL) for 1985-86. ... after playing six games ended playing career and remained Nova Scotia assistant through 1986-87 season. ... named head coach for 1987-88 season. ... moved with team when it relocated from Halifax to Sydney in 1988 and remained in position through 1988-89 season. ... named Edmonton assistant coach on August 3, 1989, and remained in that position through April 5, 1995. ... promoted to head coach on April 6, 1995, and remained in that position until quitting on June 6, 1999. ... refused an offer to return for another season at the same salary he earned in 1998-99. ... named Houston (IHL) head coach and general manager on Aug. 4, 1999, and remained in position until July 11, 2000. ... named New York Rangers head coach on July 12, 2000, and remained in that position until April 15, 2002. ... remain in the organization as a scout until 2004. ... named Ottawa goaltending coach on July 30, 2004, and remained in position through 2006-07 season. ... scouted for Ottawa during lockout. ... promoted to assistant coach on August 15, 2007. ... fired along with head coach John Paddock on February 27, 2008. Career Statistics Regular Season Playoffs Coaching Managing Awards & Achievements *Turnbull Cup ('''MJHL) Championship (1969 & 1970)' *EHL '''South Rookie of the Year (1971)' *CHL Second All-Star Team (1974) *CHL First All-Star Team (1979) *CHL Most Valuable Player (1979) *Stanley Cup Championship (1987 & 1990) *'“Honoured Member”' of the Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame Career Moves *Claimed by Washington from Toronto in Expansion Draft, June 12, 1974. *Signed as free agent with Detroit in September 1977. *Claimed by Quebec from Detroit in Expansion Draft, June 13, 1979. *Traded to Edmonton by Quebec for Ron Chipperfield, March 11, 1980. *Traded to New Jersey by Edmonton with Jim McTaggart for Lindsay Middlebrook & Paul Miller, February 19, 1983. External links * Category:Born in 1950 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Winnipeg Jets (WHL) players Category:Dauphin Kings players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs draft picks Category:Manitoba junior hockey All-Time Roster Category:Tulsa Oilers (CHL) players Category:Jacksonville Rockets players Category:Richmond Robins players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Washington Capitals players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Kansas City Red Wings players Category:Syracuse Firebirds (AHL) players Category:Quebec Nordiques players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Wichita Wind players Category:Moncton Alpines players Category:New Jersey Devils players Category:Nova Scotia Oilers players Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Nova Scotia Oilers coaches Category:Cape Breton Oilers coaches Category:Edmonton Oilers coaches Category:New York Rangers coaches Category:Ottawa Senators coaches Category:Houston Aeros (IHL) coaches